


IgNoct Week Drabbles

by The_Muses_of_Mars



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, mildly suggestive themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-09 00:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11657403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Muses_of_Mars/pseuds/The_Muses_of_Mars
Summary: A collection of Thuria's drabbles and ficlets written for IgNoct Week 2017.





	1. How Not To Flirt

“What’s cookin’, good lookin’?” Noct asked with a look of playful amusement as he joined Ignis in the caravan’s small kitchenette, where the blond was just finishing an early supper for the group.

Ignis gave the contents of a pot on the stove a quick stir, lowering the heat before allowing himself to be swept up in the prince’s embrace. “Risotto and roasted trout,” he answered, leaning down to give Noct a brief kiss—one which the younger man readily deepened.

“Sounds good.” Noctis hugged him nearer, drawing his hips flush against the other man’s. Another hungry kiss made it clear, though, that he was far more interested in Ignis than dinner. When Noct pulled back, there was a mischievous glint in his eye. “Mmm, Iggy, is that a dagger in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me?”

The bespectacled man fought back a grimace, which became easier as Noct’s hand crept lower along the curve of his ass, the prince looking all too pleased with himself.

“Noct, I’m already your boyfriend,” Ignis said, his expression an awkward cross between a smile and a wince, “so please, do stop asking Prompto for help with pick-up lines.”


	2. Spoiled Prince of the Sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, I really need to find some sort of plot to make this into a longer work, but please enjoy my take on mer!Noct.

Merfolk were supposed to be graceful beings, capable of luring men into the depths with their charms and sweet voices. Ignis looked down at the dark-haired beauty sprawled inelegantly across his lap; the old tales certainly never went like this. He chuckled to himself as a slender arm draped around his neck, the warm sea water lapping at his legs where he sat on the sand.

“What did you bring me this time, Specs?” the merman asked, looking all too pleased as he nudged the bow of Ignis’s glasses with his nose. “I’m hungry.”

“You live in an ocean full of fish, yet you always want me to bring you something,” Ignis teased, though he was already retrieving a covered dish from the small basket resting beside them.

Noctis pouted, his dusky blue tail slapping at the water’s edge. “I like your cooking best,” he said in justification.

The blond refrained from commenting that Noctis had tasted no other cooking than his own, instead offering the plate to the dramatic young mer, who took it eagerly as he shifted into a more comfortable position upon Ignis’s lap.

“You’re too good to me,” the merman said, pressing a smiling kiss to Ignis’s cheek.


	3. The Things We Do For Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do I write anything but fluff?

Noct stared at his plate, poking the stir-fry with his fork. Ignis didn’t think he knew what he was up to. Cakes concealing finely grated pieces of zucchini or carrot, burgers that had flecks of onion and celery finely diced into the seasoned beef… And now, his boldest move, the dark sauce barely masking the fine-cut peppers and onions intermingled with the thicker cuts of meat. He thought he was cleverly slipping at least a minute amount of vegetables into the prince’s diet beneath the radar. But Noct was no fool when it came to the dreaded ingredients. He’d nearly called Ignis out on it after the first slice of cake, the small bits of squash only just noticeable within the rich chocolate dessert. The look on the older man’s face had just been too proud, too beautiful, to shatter. So Noct had eaten it, just as he had eaten everything else his beloved advisor had set before him. Just as he ate now, forcing himself to chew a red pepper as he watched Ignis’s pleased smile.


	4. Good Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A "Sleeping Beauty" retelling.

With the final breaking of dawn, Insomnia became a realm of slumber. It was a last gift of the gods, a mercy after the young king’s tragic sacrifice. Noctis’s wounds had been too grievous, the energy spent too great to easily revive him, but they had pledged to try as they gazed down upon the figures bent in mourning over the broken throne.

It had taken ten years to ready Noctis for his final battle. It would take many more to restore him. And during that time, the people of Eos slept, and the world began to heal from the damage wrought by the daemons.

~*~

Ignis woke slowly, the sound of a low, familiar voice drawing him from his slumber. What surprised him further was how the hazy shadow looming over him began to clear until he was staring into a pair of blue eyes he’d lost hope of ever seeing again. His hand felt leaden as he lifted it to a familiar-yet-not face, tracing the lines and contours he’d relearned upon his prince’s return. “Noct?” he asked slowly, voice tired and thick with disbelief.

“It’s best not to overthink it, Specs,” the dark-haired man said with a laugh that was quickly echoed. He pulled Ignis tightly into his arms, kissing scars faded by time and magic. “We were given a gift.”


	5. Together Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kizuna~

“You’ll be with me forever, right, Iggy?” a young Prince Noct asked the boy curled beside him.

Ignis smiled, hugging the other boy closer in the nest of pillows they’d somehow formed during their studies. Noctis always seemed far more willing to listen to details of history and the gods when they were cuddled close. They’d finished studying some time ago, but neither had wanted to budge from their comfortable position nestled beside each other on the prince’s large bed. “Of course,” he answered with certainty, “I’ll be your advisor, and your friend, and stay right here with you.”

Noctis grinned around a yawn, nuzzling into the taller boy’s neck and closing his eyes. “And one day I’ll make you my queen,” he murmured, breath tickling Ignis’s neck. It was a good cover for the blond’s gasp.

“I’d like that very much,” he said quietly, squeezing the other boy closer. It didn’t matter that Noct was already asleep; they both knew that they were bound to remain at each other’s side. Nothing would ever change that.


	6. A Throne For Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While the cat--er, king--is away... Mild naughtiness!

“H-Highness, this is most inappropriate!” Ignis protested, eyes wide behind his glasses. Noct had managed to push him back onto the throne, and was already climbing onto the wide seat with him.

“Relax, Specs!” the prince grinned, straddling the older man’s legs and bracing a hand against his shoulder to still Ignis’s attempt to stand. “Dad’s gone until tomorrow. Nobody’s going to be in here with him gone.”

The blond huffed, though his arms snaked their way around Noct’s slender waist as his boyfriend’s free hand trailed down his shirt front. “Regardless, it is highly improper to do something like this,” he attempted again.

“Which makes it all the more fun,” Noct murmured, silencing any further protest with a hungry kiss.


	7. A New Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darkness.

Ignis couldn’t recall being afraid of the dark when he was younger. As a child, he’d understood the peace and calm of it. Even when nightfall brought the danger of daemons while on the road, he had not felt fear. Now, though, in the aftermath of Altissia, Ignis felt terrified. He was surrounded by the darkness, and as a grown man he finally knew the fear of it. Cautiously, he crawled beneath the covers of the large bed. Noct showed no signs of stirring, though Ignis thought he heard his prince make a small sound of contentment as he settled himself beside the younger man. This was all that could give him comfort now. His lover was the anchor he needed in this new night.


	8. The Perfect Souvenir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noct must find Ignis the perfect souvenir!

Noct stared at the display with a level of criticism usually reserved for selecting the perfect lure. They’d spent an entire day at the Choco-Moogle festival, and he’d yet to find the right souvenir for his boyfriend. It had taken no time for Prompto to accumulate an armful of chocobo-related merchandise. Gladio had even picked out a stuffed moogle for his sister, and everyone had smiled when they’d found a special edition cactuar figure for Talcott. But tee shirts and chubby chocobo plushes just didn’t seem like Ignis’s thing. Sure, he’d managed to pick up a new recipe or two at the event’s café, but Noct wasn’t content with that, either.

When he finally saw it, he grinned. Noct noticed the cartoonishly large felt knife first, the rest nearly hidden behind an overflowing pile of patchwork carbunkles, and was immediately reminded of the man he loved. He snatched it up at once, the little plush fitting neatly in the palm his hand. As he stared into the tonberry’s embroidered yellow eyes, Noct knew he’d found the perfect souvenir.

It was confirmed when the small stuffed monster made a sudden appearance dangling from the rearview mirror later that afternoon.


	9. Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noct loves all of Ignis, even his scars.

Even before they’d left, Ignis hadn’t been without scars. There were only a handful—thin lines where practices had become too heated, or he’d gotten careless during training—but Noct felt confident he knew every one. During their time on the road, the number had steadily grown. Some nights, when sleep was difficult to find and the light of the stars filtered through the windows, he would lay awake and admire them, tracing the jagged, raised lines reverently as he recalled how they had come to be.

After Altissia, they all had new scars.

Noct traced each line with his tongue, pressed his lips to the still-rough patch that had overtaken Ignis’s eye, and assured him with each breath that he was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen.


	10. Together At Last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis and Ignis are together at last.

They’d been together for as long as any could remember, inseparable and devoted to one another. Ignis had never left Noct’s’s side, despite war and a betrothal that broke both their hearts. He’d followed the new king even through death’s door. Perhaps that was how it always should have been; neither was capable of continuing on without the other. 

The world had fallen apart around them, only for dawn to rise again on a pair of broken forms. It was something they’d never been allowed the chance to have, but at last the king and his beloved were bound together. Their friends had made certain that the pair would have this, at least. Warmed by the rising sun and surrounded by quiet waters, the newest royal tomb had been built to house two.


End file.
